Since their introduction, the number of services and features for cellular telephones has steadily increased. At first, these mobile devices operated on analog wireless networks that enabled voice communication and simple paging features. Later, digital wireless networks for cellular telephones were implemented to provide more advanced features for voice and data communication, such as encryption, caller identification and short message service (SMS) text messages. More recently, some cellular telephones enable the browsing of web pages on the Internet or other on-line services.
The functionality of cellular telephones has continued to increase and incorporate many of the features originally provided for in handheld electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs). Relatively simple PDA features such as maintaining a list of contacts, a calendar, appointments, and the like have been generally integrated into recent cellular telephone models. However, advanced multimedia features have not been generally available for cellular telephones. Typically, a cellular telephone user has to use a separate electronic device to record and play radio broadcasts. Also, since a user preference has not typically been used by portable electronic devices to identify and tune to a radio broadcast, a user often wastes considerable time finding a suitable broadcast. Thus, there exists a need for integrating some of these features into a mobile device such as a cellular telephone.